How Robbie Knew That Cat Kept Candy in Her Bra
by Saoirse June
Summary: Maybe she was in love with him, and maybe she wasn't. But if one thing was for sure, it was that she'd be his best friend until the end of time. Starts at the Pilot and goes on throughout all the episodes.
1. Pilot

**How Robbie Knew That Cat Kept Candy in Her Bra  
Chapter One: Pilot  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Cat bounced through the halls and approached her locker, swiftly taking out her binder and the few books she needed for her first class of the day. Everyone at school seemed to be in an extremely good mood today, whispering excitedly about the Big Showcase last night. "I heard she's going to go to school here now," a hushed voice whispered from somewhere close by.

"I sure hope not," another voice chuckled to their friend. Well, Cat assumed that the two students were friends, but what did it really matter? "She's definitely going to be the lead role in all of our productions, if she comes here that is. I don't want to have to compete with that!"

"Welcome to Hollywood!" the first voice to talk scoffed, fading into the distance as the person it belonged to walked down the hallway. She was slightly bothered at all of the gossip surrounding the new girl. Nothing bothered her, usually, so why was she so uneasy now? _Am I jealous? _The bubbly redhead thought to herself. _Nah, definitely not. I don't even know her!_ Cat stood in her spot silently, not even noticing that her locker was still open and practically begging someone to come steal something out of it.

Finally looking up, she slammed her locker door shut and skipped down the hallway. Right as she was passing through the commons area, someone with straight brown hair approached her from behind. "Hey, can you…" she started, giving Cat a chance to get a good look at the strange girl.

It was her! The girl everyone was talking about was standing right in front of her! Cat had seen her in the Big Showcase, but she'd never had a chance to have a conversation with her. "Oh my Gosh, you're Tori right?" Tori nodded and smiled, confirming that that was indeed her name. "You were so awesome in the Big Showcase," Cat gushed, grinning from ear to ear. _This girl is nice,_ she thought to herself happily.

"Aw, thanks," Tori said, grinning almost as big as the pretty girl in front of her.

"My name's Cat," Cat informed, blinking at the brunette with huge brown eyes.

Tori raised an eyebrow but kept the smile on her face. "Oh, like the animal?"

Cat recoiled like she had been slapped. "What's that supposed to mean?" she screamed, attracting the attention of a few people who were still lingering in the halls, not wanting to have to go to class. _Maybe this Tori girl isn't as nice as she seems,_ thought the voice in her head sadly. She hated to think the worst of people, but this girl had just met her and had basically called her an _animal_. Who does that?

"Nothing. I-I love cats," Tori stuttered, confused at her new friend's erratic behavior, if they could even be called friends yet. She'd never met somebody so quick to jump to conclusions.

Cat quickly recovered her composure with a smile. "Oh me too, they're so cute." Then she hurriedly rushed down the hallway, not wanting to talk to Tori Vega any longer and hoping that no one detected the hurt in her voice that she tried so hard to hide.

* * *

Later that day in Sikowitz's class, Jade West, Cat's best friend, had already found a reason to hate Tori, and the two girls were bickering rather loudly in front of the whole class. Sikowitz finally got them to quiet down and act civil, but if Cat knew anything about Jade, and she did, Jade was definitely going to get revenge on Tori for whatever she had done. Cat hated to see anybody get embarrassed or hurt, but Tori hadn't exactly made a fantastic first impression on her. At any rate, Cat was interested in what method Jade was going to use on her newest helpless victim of the day.

Sikowitz announced that they were going to do a bit of acting, and a small group was arranged to play the various characters. Cat was included, and she grinned as she pranced up on the tiny stage in the classroom. Jade, who put the group together, smirked at Tori and told her to go and wait out in the hall. Tori looked confused, but she reluctantly agreed. The look that Jade had plastered on her face was somewhat scary.

"Okay, so we're at home and we've got big news!" their balding teacher instructed loudly, after taking the suggestions from Robbie and Andre. "And, action!"

The handful of students performed the scene perfectly… up until the point when Jade dumped her iced coffee all over Tori. Cat gazed at Jade with a horrified look in her eyes. _How could she do something like that? _The tiny redhead thought silently, appalled at the scene that had just played out before her. It was definitely a new low, even for Jade. But Cat didn't intervene and risk being victimized as well, even though a nagging in the back of her mind kept telling her that she should have.

Tori looked down at the big brown stain on her shirt, and then rushed out of the classroom in tears. Andre stood up and followed her out, leaving the rest of the students and their teacher gawking at Jade. A pleased smirk still gracing her lips, the mean girl sat back down in her spot and the rest of the group took theirs as well, including Cat, until Sikowitz asked her and Robbie to go tell Andre and Tori to hurry up and get back to class.

Cat glanced at Robbie and Rex, motioning for them to follow her out and into the hall. Once they were out, Robbie took a deep breath. "Wow, that was intense," he said, pushing the bridge of his glasses up further on his nose. Cat muttered her agreement and the pair slowed their fast walking pace to a leisurely stroll, neither of them in much of a hurry to get back to learning. "So how's your day been so far?" Robbie asked a bit awkwardly.

"Not too great," Cat replied, shrugging. "I talked to Tori earlier and she called me an animal! Can you believe that?" the young girl exclaimed, her eyes beginning to water up. Most of the time, Cat was a very forgive-and-forget sort of person, but what Tori had said to her that morning had really hurt her feelings.

Robbie observed her with a sympathetic look in his eyes and stopped walking altogether, pulling Cat to face him. "That's horribly mean," he said matter-of-factly. "And she had no right in saying that to you. I don't think you're an animal at all," the somewhat geeky boy went on, blushing slightly. "You're a really nice girl, Cat, and you shouldn't let what she said bother you. Besides, I'm sure she didn't mean it that way, anyway."

Cat sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully, looking back up to meet her friend's gaze.

"Yeah," Robbie assured her, clearing his throat and grinning. "Come on, let's go let Andre and Tori know that they need to get back to class."

The duo jogged down the rest of the hallway and found the new girl and her friend having what sounded like a serious discussion in the commons area, but Cat wasn't all that interested in what they were doing when she announced, "Guys, Sikowitz really wants everybody back in class!"

"And you really wanted a date for the prom last year, but you didn't get one!" Rex's mocking voice sounded from beside her.

Cat spun around, her eyes blazing with anger, feeling as if she could just rip out all of her bright red hair. "What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled in a wave of rage. Why was 'Rex' doing this? She knew that Rex was Robbie, obviously, so why was he talking to her like that? Didn't they just have something of a heart-to-heart a few seconds ago down the hall?

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed in a stern tone, directed at his misbehaving puppet. Looking up at Cat with puppy dog eyes, he mouthed 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that' and gazed at her with a pleading look on his face. The other two must not have caught the exchange, because neither Tori nor Andre said a word about their little argument.

"Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!" Cat shouted at Robbie, trying, although not succeeding, to keep her cool.

"Don't call him a puppet!" Robbie shot back heatedly, angry that Cat hadn't even acknowledged his silent apology. "That's an offensive term!" The tension in the room was almost tangible, and it seemed to be too much to handle for Robbie, who stormed down the hallway and headed back toward the direction of Sikowitz's classroom.

Cat stood still as Tori and Andre continued to talk, thinking about the exchange between her and Robbie. First he makes her feel so much better about what happened with Tori, and then he practically attacks her through Rex only a few minutes later? It was almost unbelievable, although she had to believe it since it just happened.

"Normal's boring," Andre was telling Tori at the moment Cat returned to her senses.

"It's true," Cat agreed sadly, looking down at her sienna-colored boots.

Tori looked up at the short redhead. "That normal's boring?" she asked, a confused look spreading across her face, probably at the fact that Cat had joined in on the conversation so suddenly.

"No, that no one asked me to the prom!" And with that, the curly-haired girl ran down the hallway all the way until she reached the end, where she slid down against the wall and sat on the cold tile floor, placing her head in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first multi-chapter story, and it's pretty much the episodes of Victorious, but from Cat's point of view. There will be a lot of Cat and Robbie-centric drama, and twists to how Cat reacted to certain things in the show.**

**I have up to chapter five written for this story, but I want to make sure that it's going to be read before I upload it.  
Drop a review if you liked the first chapter, things are already starting to get interesting by chapter two!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. The Bird Scene

**How Robbie Knew That Cat Kept Candy in Her Bra**  
**Chapter Two: The Bird Scene**

**A/N: Thank you for all of your nice reviews! Answers to some questions in the Author's Note at the bottom.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, Cat would probably be the main character and the show would be called CompliCATed or something like that.  
**

* * *

"Betsy! Betsy!" Jade exclaimed in her fake Southern accent. "That animal's delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week!" she motioned to the comically large artificial pig in Cat's hands. Cat was struggling not to drop the heavy stuffed animal, but she made sure to stay in character.

"I don't wanna be alive without Pauncy," Cat gushed, trying to match her false accent with Jade's. "This pig is everything to me that my daddy never was! And I'll be—" her line was cut short as Sikowitz threw a teal-colored rubber ball at the girl, causing her to scream in a mixture of surprise and pain and fall to the ground.

"Sikowitz!" Jade burst out in annoyance, to which her crazy teacher replied dully as if he did nothing of significance. Cat rubbed her cheek with her hand and huffed. Her face stung where the ball had hit her, and she wasn't happy with Sikowitz in the slightest, no matter what the reason he threw that stupid ball at her.

Cat stood up next to Jade, her brown eyes wide. "You hit me in the face with a ball!" she accused, rubbing her cheek with her hand yet again.

"Oh, come on," Sikowitz yelled, waving his arms all around. Surprisingly, he wasn't carrying one of his precious coconuts that morning. "A truly great actor can stay in the scene no matter what's happening around him!"

Cat crossed her arms and knit her eyebrows together. "But it really hurts!" At that moment, the school's odd-sounding bell rang, signaling that it was time for the current class to end, and free period to start. "Ooh, lunch. Yay!" she cried out in delight, completely forgetting about what had just happened, and after swooping up her backpack and tossing it over her shoulder, running out into the hallway.

Robbie quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Cat turned around and glared at the boy who had disrupted her from running to the Asphalt Café before they ran out of salads. "What do you want?" she hissed, still angry at him for the confusing way he had treated her back on Tori's first day.

"Please just talk to me," Robbie pleaded, all the while contemplating if he should put Rex down for this conversation, but ultimately deciding not to. "I'm tired of chasing you around everywhere. I just want to talk to you and figure out why you're so mad at me."

Cat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, flipping her straight magenta hair behind her shoulder. "You honestly don't know why I'm upset?" she asked, the spite in her voice completely evident. "Wow, Robbie Shapiro. I thought you knew me better than that." And without another word, Cat turned around and started to head back towards Sikowitz's classroom.

"Wait!" Robbie called, his eyes squinting with sadness and befuddlement. "Where are you going?"

"I have to ask Sikowitz a question about the homework," she answered dryly, beginning to walk back down the hall. Suddenly, she remembered the salad. Not wanting to have to eat peanut butter and jelly for the third day in a row, she started to run. "Hey Sikowitz," Cat began as she found her way to the door leading to his classroom. "I forgot to ask you a question about the homework…"

But for the second time that day, Sikowitz chucked the teal rubber ball at her head and she screamed, running once again down the hallway and straight into Robbie. He caught her in his arms, saving the tiny redhead from crashing to the ground. "Whoa," he exclaimed, tightly gripping her by shoulders. "Why in such a rush?"

Cat looked up at Robbie and blew a stray piece of hair out from in front of her eyes, seeing the amused expression on the face of the boy who was holding her. A silent moment passed and then Cat started to giggle, and not being able to help herself, burst into full-out laughter. It was ridiculous, all this ball-throwing! And it was even more ridiculous that Robbie was the one to save her from crashing into the tile floor. _Sort of like Prince Charming, isn't he? _the voice in her head pointed out. But Cat dismissed the thought and kept on laughing.

Robbie started chuckling along with her, and helped Cat steady herself once again. When the joyful noise faded away, Cat gazed up at Robbie questioningly. "Where's Rex?" she asked, honestly wondering.

Robbie zipped open his backpack and took Rex out. Rex didn't have a comment like he usually would, and Robbie put his index finger up to his mouth in a _shh_ gesture. "Don't tell anyone," he winked, and Cat giggled at his silliness. "Hey, Cat," Robbie started again, positioning the puppet back on his arm. "I told Andre and Beck I'd go eat lunch with them, do you mind if…" he trailed off, but Cat just smiled.

"Go ahead," she told him, waving her hands around. "I understand. Go have fun." Robbie smiled and said a quick 'thanks' before he started off down the hallway yet again. "Hey!" Cat called out to him, and he turned around to look at her. "I'm glad we made up. And thanks for catching me back there."

Robbie grinned and waved to his friend. "No problem. And I'm glad we did too."

* * *

Later that week in between class periods, Tori attempted to figure out what she did wrong with the Bird Scene. While she was busy bothering Jade and Beck, Cat and Robbie walked together and started talking. "I wish we could help Tori," Cat admitted sadly, looking over at her friend who was desperately trying to squeeze some information out of anyone who would listen to her.

"You know we can't do that, Cat," Robbie reminded her, turning the corner and coming to a halt a bit to the left of Tori's locker. He grinned slyly, a plan forming in his brain. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun with this." Tori began to walk their way and Robbie glanced at Cat. "Play along!"

Before Cat could ask him what he was talking about Tori exclaimed, "Oh, come on! How am I supposed to do the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong? I thought you guys were my friends." A defeated look on her face, she slumped over toward Robbie.

"I'm not your friend," Jade sneered from behind her, pulling Beck over to the vending machines.

"I was hoping we could be more than friends, hmm?" Rex suggested tauntingly.

_This must be what Robbie was talking about! _Cat thought to herself, quickly thinking up something to say. "It's so gross how he's always hitting on every girl," she conjured up at once, smiling to herself on the inside for being so quick on her feet. Improv had always been her thing.

"I've never hit on you," Rex countered.

Cat's brown eyes widened and she threw her arms up mock embarrassment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, the attention focusing back on her. "You guys!" she exclaimed frantically. "My problem?"

"The number one rule of the Bird Scene," Beck cut in, walking back over to the group from where he and Jade had just been standing. "No one is allowed to help you."

"No one," Rex echoed. After that, Cat sort of tuned out for the rest of the conversation, only adding her input when no one else had anything to say. Bored, she went off to find her locker and grab what she needed for her next class.

* * *

Cat walked slowly up the staircase in the commons area, texting away on her cell phone. She had almost fallen asleep during her sixth period class, so she asked if she could be excused to go take a nap in the nurse's office. She was still contemplating taking that nap… just not with the scary old nurse watching her. Cat had never been one to skip classes, but for some reason she was feeling rebellious today.

"Cat," said a familiar voice. Cat snapped her head up, only to find her friend Tori walking down the staircase to her left.

"Hey," Cat replied, putting her phone back in her pocket.

Tori grinned deviously and reached into her purse, pulling out a shiny metal object. "You have to try something," she stated.

"Handcuffs?" Cat asked as she was able to get a good look at the object Tori had pulled out of her purse. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion but didn't say anything further.

"Uh huh," Tori confirmed, motioning toward Cat's hand. "Put them on one wrist."

"Okay," Cat said, not questioning what was happening. Why should she question it? Tori was her friend, and she'd never do anything to intentionally hurt Cat. Right?

Tori grinned. "Good. Now lock the other part around here." The brunette girl shut the clamp firmly on the handrail next to the stairs.

"Fun," Cat said innocently, staring off into space as Tori pulled yet another item out of her purse. _Must be a big purse, _Cat thought dismissively.

Tori held a small white box in front of her and flashed a smile. "Okay, now try these."

Cat looked down and her expression immediately brightened. "Ooh, candy!" she exclaimed and held out her hand eagerly. Tori poured some of the candies into Cat's hand and the redhead popped them into her mouth, not having a clue what they really were. "Mm, these are so…" Realizing what she had just ingested was definitely no delicious treat; Cat waved her hand in front of her mouth in a vain attempt at cooling it down. "So hot! What are these?"

"Chuchu peppers," answered Tori slyly, not seeming to care a bit that she had just duped one of the nicest girls in the entire school.

"Ugh, they're burning my mouth!" exclaimed Cat.

Tori smirked and held up her water bottle. "I know…" she mocked the tiny girl in front of her. "Want some water?"

"Yes!" Cat practically screamed.

Tori backed up and a serious expression spread across her face. "Tell me the secret of the Bird Scene!" she demanded, a determined look gleaming in her eyes.

"I can't!" Cat cried desperately, still in disbelief that Tori would pull something so mean like this on her. And like a total idiot, she had fallen right in the trap. She silently cursed herself before remembering the horrible burning sensation in her mouth. "And I need water!"

Tori sighed in a defeated manner and handed Cat the water bottle. "Fine!" Cat started to take a drink, and then looked up to see Tori leaving.

"Wait, Tori!" she called out, not wanting to be trapped on the handrail forever. The temporary relief of the water had lost its effect by then and Cat needed more. "…water!" she took another gulp before taking a breath and realizing that she was now completely alone in the hallway.

"Unbelievable," Cat muttered under her breath, finally being able to put down the water and look around for help. As if on cue, the bell for the end of the period rang and Trina Vega, Tori's sister, came bolting down the stairs. "Hey, Trina!" Cat began hopefully, doing her best to face the girl, but struggling against her binds. "Can you help me? I'm handcuff—"

Trina continued to run down the hall, her heels clicking and clacking against the tile noisily. "Sorry! Got to get to lunch before they run out of Panini's!" she exclaimed, not even stopping to turn around.

Not knowing what else to do, Cat fished her cell phone back out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts, looking for someone to help her out of her current predicament. She stopped scrolling when she came to Robbie, and weighed her options for a moment or two before continuing on with clicking his name and sending him a quick explanatory text.

She waited for a moment, but he didn't reply. Feeling utterly lonely, Cat attempted to sit on one of the stairs, but she could only do so if she held her left hand up over her head. She shrugged and lifted up her arm, resting it on the handrail. _Why did Tori do this to me? _Cat thought sadly. _She knows we're not supposed to tell her about the Bird Scene. What she did to me was so mean! I thought I was her friend…_

"Cat?" a voice down the hallway echoed, and Cat was certain that she knew who it belonged to.

"Robbie!" she called back, standing up excitedly. "I knew that you'd come rescue me!"

The boy shrugged, walking into the tiny girl's field of vision. Puppet in hand, he pulled a small key out of his pocket. "What are friends for?" he dismissed, putting the key in the lock and turning it slowly, hearing the slight click as the handcuffs released Cat's thin wrist. "Tori gave me the key. I saw her when I was walking down here and I explained what I was doing," he informed, sticking the key back in his pocket.

"Did she apologize for leaving me here?" Cat asked hopefully, but her friend just shrugged in response.

"Not a word," he replied, putting his arm around Cat's shoulders when he noticed her sullen expression. "Come on, let's go get some coffee."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I wasn't sure exactly what Tori said the pepper's name was, but it sounded like something along the lines of "Chuchu" to me, so that's what I put. I searched for it on Google, but nothing came up... I didn't really know what else it could be, so I just put that anyway.**

**The more I re-watch these episodes and try to see things from Cat's point of view, the more I realize that Tori does some very selfish and kind of mean things. This was just another example. :\  
**

**To answer some questions I received, this is going to be as true to the series as I can be. If Cat and Robbie fight in the episode, they will fight in my chapter for that episode. I'll just have some inventive back story as to why they are. I will change some things (as minor as possible) for the sake of the story, so I hope you don't mind. I would like to think for myself and be a _little_ creative.  
**

**Review if you read! I'd love to get feedback. Thank you!  
**


	3. Stage Fighting

**How Robbie Knew That Cat Kept Candy in Her Bra  
Chapter Three: Stage Fighting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious  
**

* * *

Cat walked down the staircase with Andre, talking about the movie she and the rest of the gang had watched at his house the night before. Her mom had to go to work early, and her dad was on a business trip in San Francisco, so Andre had agreed to give her a ride to school that morning. During the movie, Robbie had sat down next to her and Cat was now asking Andre a few questions about his behavior. "So, I was smiling like this, right?" she started, flashing one of her signature grins as the pair strolled through the commons area. "And then he— oh, there's Tori," she stated, gesturing to the brunette girl who was currently attempting to stuff what seemed to be a French horn in her locker.

"Tori!" Andre called out to her as they approached.

"What's up?" Cat asked, grinning and trying not to be bitter about how Tori had handcuffed her to the bar next to the stairs the week before. She still didn't understand why Tori hadn't seemed to take Cat's well-being into account when she had done that. But oh, well. The past was the past, right?

"I'm having a horrid problem!" Tori yelled out, swinging the instrument in her grasp around. Cat scooted back a little so it didn't hit her in the head. "Why do I have to play an instrument anyway?" she asked, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

Cat shrugged. "Everyone at Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument," she informed, blinking her huge brown eyes.

"Okay, well I sing," Tori countered, waving her arms around some more, before finally settling one on her throat. Cat had observed that Tori talked with her hands a lot, and it was kind of funny to watch. "My throat is my instrument, I'm a throat player."

"Doesn't count," Andre pointed out simply.

Cat grimaced at the thought of someone playing the throat as if it were a flute, or maybe a clarinet, or a tuba… "It sounds kinda gross," she added, trying to shake the disturbing images out of her mind. Everyone paused and shot her an odd look, and Cat ducked her head self-consciously. No one ever could understand the things she said, and it bothered her.

Andre shrugged, changing the subject. "Why'd you pick the French horn?"

"I don't know," Tori started, looking at the shiny brass instrument in hands and studying it half-heartedly. "I like French fries, French toast…"

Cat brightened at her explanation, as it reminded her of a time that she went out to breakfast with her family. "One time when I was eating French toast in a restaurant," she began excitedly, a flood of memories rushing back into her head. "I started laughing, and then I started choking… so the lady who ran the restaurant made me leave." Cat's uncle had told her a funny joke about giraffes while she was chewing her food, and unfortunately, she began to gag on her breakfast. She never did understand why that lady had made her go away, but she remembered her dad mumble something about 'not wanting to be liable'.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her, Andre slowly shaking his head. Cat smiled weakly, feeling stupid and awkward again. The story had made her happy, why didn't it make everyone else happy? She was sure that Robbie would have laughed if he'd been there. Everyone in her family chuckled at it when her grandpa decided to recite it at their family reunions. Not wanting to feel dumb yet again, Cat decided to get the attention off of her and onto someone else. "So let's hear your horn!" she suggested to Tori in a fakely happy tone.

Cat was lost in her own thoughts throughout the rest of their conversation, but she vaguely remembered Tori being awful at playing the French horn, and Andre being amazing, as expected. It seemed that Andre could play virtually any instrument and sound spectacular. After everyone in the hallway had finished having a mini-jam session (thanks to Andre, of course), Cat wandered off to go to her stage fighting class. She didn't particularly like stage fighting, but it was so much more interesting than subjects like math and science, which made it enjoyable.

During class, Russ, their instructor, invited Cat up to the front of the room so he could show everyone the difference that standing at different angles makes. "Now, if I throw a punch at Cat like this," Russ began, turning to face the slightly-frightened redhead. He threw a punch that narrowly missed her face, and Cat gasped, closing her eyes. A grin spread across her face as she realized that she wasn't bleeding. "It's easy to see that my fist didn't connect with her face."

Cat laughed and smiled. "Thank you," she added in an earnest tone. Russ shot her a look and took her by the shoulders, moving her to face another direction.

"But if we stage it from a different angle," he continued. "Then… like I showed you," the instructor mentioned to Cat, making her nod seriously. "Sound effect ready?"

"All set," confirmed Mr. Bruning, the official teacher of the class.

Russ nodded and turned to face the crowd of teenagers watching him. "To the audience or camera, it'll look like this." Russ threw another punch at Cat and the slapping sound-effect was used, looking to the class like their instructor had just decked Cat right in the nose.

Cat gasped loudly and clutched at her face, then began to smile and dance around. "I'm okay everyone!" she sang happily. The class golf-clapped quietly. After Mr. Bruning had read off the partners for their fight scene, the bell sounded, signaling that class was over. Cat hopped out of her seat and skipped down the hallway happily.

* * *

Later that day, Cat sat with Tori and Andre at their regular lunch table, munching on some strawberries. It occurred to her that she hadn't touched up her make-up since that morning, so she reached in her purse and pulled out her compact mirror. She examined her face and grinned as a thought popped into her head. "I wonder if mirrors work in outer space," Cat wondered aloud, her brown eyes still fixed on the tiny reflector.

Tori and Andre continued on with their conversation, ignoring Cat. They were saying something about Jade making Tori bleed, but it didn't interest Cat enough to listen to exactly what was going on. Still thinking about mirrors, Cat smiled and looked up at Tori. "Did you know that the word 'mirror' has only six letters and half of them are 'r's?" Andre shot her a confused look and ignored her yet again, making Cat's smile fade off of her face.

Not wanting to be left out, Cat tuned into Tori and Andre's conversation. "Oh, great!" Tori exclaimed sarcastically, stabbing her salad with a fork. "So she gets an A- and I get a broken eye and a black nose."

"I think you meant—" Andre began to correct her.

Tori rolled her eyes and responded quickly. "I know what I meant!"

Attempting to lighten the mood, Cat grinned and blinked hugely at Tori. "My dog has a black nose!" she began, flipping a piece of magenta hair out of her face and behind her shoulder. "It's so cute! It's like a baby meatball." She tapped her nose with an index finger gently, her pearly white teeth flashing through her smile.

"Meatballs are brown," Andre pointed out.

Cat picked up her cup of soda and stood up in a huff. "You're so mean to me!" she exclaimed, walking away and leaving her lunch sitting on the table. As soon as she left, Cat regretted her decision and cursed herself for taking things too seriously. Why did she always do that? Cat walked inside the school and took a seat on the steps in the commons area. Her stomach grumbled with hunger and she sighed sadly, wishing for a sandwich.

"Hey, Cat," a familiar voice said flatly from behind her. The tiny girl turned her head, only to see a certain ventriloquist walking her way. Robbie approached her and sat down, almost immediately sighing and resting his head in his hands.

"Why do you have milk on your face?" Cat asked, giggling slightly at the sight.

Robbie groaned and wiped his cheek off with his sleeve. "It's a long story," he sighed defeatedly.

Cat shrugged and took a sip of her Diet Coke. "I have time," she said simply.

Reluctantly, Robbie told Cat the story of how he and Trina had been partnered up to audition for one of the school's productions. He had been auditioning for the lead male role, and she for a female soldier. The two had kissed, and although it was because that was what their characters were supposed to do according to the script, Robbie had thought it was because Trina really liked him. "So I went to sit by her at lunch today, and she didn't look too happy to see me," Robbie continued sadly, shaking his head in disappointment. "And then I kissed her and she dumped her milk in my face."

Cat felt a slight pang in her heart when Robbie told her he had kissed Trina, but she just shrugged the feeling off, dismissing it as heartburn from the breakfast burrito she had eaten that morning. "I'm sorry Robbie," Cat told the boy honestly, placing a small hand on his shoulder. "She shouldn't have done that to you. Trina can be kind of mean sometimes."

"I'll say," Robbie muttered, rolling his eyes. "But at least I'll always have you to make me feel better when things don't go right." Cat blushed and giggled at his words, but a horrified expression played on her face when her stomach growled like a wild animal, ruining the moment. "Did you eat lunch?" Robbie asked, chuckling at her softly.

Cat shook her head, the blush on her cheeks turning even redder.

"Here," Robbie began, zipping open his backpack and pulling out an apple and a lettuce wrap. "Sorry it's all fruits and veggies. I'm a vegan," he explained, handing Cat the food.

Cat smiled and took a bite of the granny smith apple. "I don't mind," she dismissed his apology, smiling. "Thanks. I bought a sandwich earlier, but left it on one of the lunch tables." Robbie looked as if her were about to ask why, but in the end he decided against it.

"You're welcome. Anything for my little Kitty Cat."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Cat walked over to sit at her favorite table, only to find Robbie screaming at Trina. "What's the matter?" she asked, not understanding why Robbie was even talking to Trina after the way she had treated him the day before.

"Trina's in denial," Robbie told her, picking at his salad sadly.

Cat rolled her eyes and huffed. "You're still on that?" she questioned, a little harsher than she had meant to. _Why can't Robbie just let her go? _Cat thought to herself angrily._ Trina isn't that great of a girl anyway. And she can't sing, or act, or do anything right. Why is she even at Hollywood Arts? _Cat gasped at herself inside her mind. Why was she thinking such mean things? Cat was never mean, not to anyone, and she was acting completely different from how she would usually deal with a situation.

"She loves me!" Robbie accused falsely.

Cat threw her hands in the air dramatically. "It was a stage kiss! She was acting!" _And not very well,_ Cat added mentally, even though she hadn't been there to watch the audition.

"You didn't feel the kiss," Robbie went on, obviously delusional. Cat just sighed. "A girl can't fake that kind of heat! I don't care if she tells me a thousand times that it didn't mean anything to her," he babbled on.

Finally, Cat couldn't take it anymore. Not even taking the time to realize what she was doing, she leaned in and smashed her lips up against Robbie's. They kissed for a few seconds, and Cat swore that fireworks were being let off in the parking lot of the school. Why else was this kiss so… explosive compared to any other kiss that Cat had ever had? She pulled away and smiled, staring into her best friend's eyes. Robbie had an awed expression on his face, and it looked exactly like Cat felt.

Not particularly knowing why she had even kissed Robbie in the first place, Cat panicked and said, "See?" as if she were acting too. Cat picked up a baby carrot and nibbled on it, wanting to buy some time to think about what she had just done.

"I want you to meet my parents," Robbie said simply, his brown eyes staring deeply into Cat's. Although Cat didn't respond, she smiled to herself, hoping that someday maybe she would.

* * *

**A/N: Cabbie goodness! One of my favorite episodes ever. I hope I did it justice. I had to make up the name of their stage fighting teacher, and for some reason I went with Mr. Bruning. Did they ever say his name? If so, I never caught it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**

**It took me longer to update because I wasn't too happy with the number of reviews I got on last chapter. But to those who reviewed, thank you. If you read the story, please tell me what you think! Feedback inspires me and makes me a happy writer. I'm sure you can all relate to the feeling.  
**


	4. The Birthweek Song

**How Robbie Knew That Cat Kept Candy in Her Bra  
Chapter Four: The Birthweek Song**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor do I own any song used in this chapter  
**

* * *

Cat and Robbie walked through the Hollywood Arts hallways, not knowing exactly what to say to each other. Both of them had been a bit confused on the subject of what to think of the other ever since their kiss in the Asphalt Café the week before. Cat knew that Robbie had a crush on her, but then again, Robbie would go after practically anything that moved. On the other hand, Robbie knew that Cat had felt sparks when they kissed; it was evident in the way she had looked at him afterwards. She was playing it off like the contact was no big deal, but they both knew that feelings other than friendship had started to brew between them.

"What's the matter, cupcake?" Rex asked sarcastically. "Are you still at a loss for words after your little smooch session with lover boy?"

Cat rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, glancing over at Robbie and not at the creepy-looking puppet in his hands. "If this is your way of asking me what I really thought about our kiss, it's not going to work," she informed him matter-of-factly. "I'm not talking to _Rex_ about that kind of stuff."

Robbie sighed and lowered Rex down. "Fine," he said in surrender, stopping in the middle of the hallway and turning toward Cat. School had yet to start and there was barely anyone in the wing of the school that they were currently in, luckily for the pair. "What did you really think of our kiss? Be honest."

"Honestly?" Cat questioned, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "I thought that it was great."

Robbie smiled back at her, his eyes glowing with delight. "Really?" he asked, running a hand through his unruly hair. He'd never expected in a million years that a girl as pretty and sweet as Cat would think of him in a romantic way. "Wow, that's…" Robbie trailed off, lost for words. "Awesome. That's awesome."

Cat continued grinning at the boy and shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else she should say.

"So…" Robbie began again, putting a protesting Rex inside the biggest pocket of his backpack. "Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked, somewhat nervously. Cat looked taken aback, but to Robbie's relief, not disgusted like Trina had been.

"Sure," Cat agreed slowly, studying her hands. "But on one condition."

Robbie nodded a bit too quickly. "Sure, anything," he agreed. What could Cat possibly want? Robbie pondered the question for a moment, as Cat thought about what she was about to say. The redhead definitely wasn't an unreasonable girl, or a gold digger like those nasty Northridge girls that Rex liked. So what did she want? Robbie was hoping that she would ask for another kiss, but that wasn't even close to what the tiny teenager was about to request.

"You can't tell anyone," Cat stated, still looking at her slim fingers and not daring to meet Robbie's eyes.

Robbie gasped quietly, stunned and somewhat hurt by her words. "Why not?" he inquired at once, although not sure if he really wanted to hear her answer. Cat was probably just afraid to be seen around him. Every other girl was. What had he been thinking, assuming that a girl like Cat would ever fall for an awkward boy such as himself? Robbie wasn't good enough for her, and he knew it. But the fact that she knew it too was enough to kill him.

"Because if it doesn't work out like we want it to," Cat began to explain, almost as if she were telling herself as well as Robbie. "Then we won't have a reason to act awkward around each other. If no one knows that this is going on, no one can tease us and try to find out what we do when they aren't around. There's no one to get in the way of our personal business." Cat took a breath, smiling at how good that sounded. "Besides, this isn't too serious. If it gets to be serious, we can tell them. And if it doesn't, then they'll never know."

Robbie was silent a moment, noticing that other students had started to arrive at the school. "Alright," he agreed. "That's actually a really good idea."

Cat bounced her head up and down, obviously proud of herself. "So you won't tell anyone?" she interrogated again, a serious look on her pretty face. Robbie nodded silently. "Pinkie promise?" Cat proposed, holding up her littlest finger.

Robbie grinned. That was the Cat he knew. "Pinkie promise," he agreed, intertwining their fingers. "Now come on, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

That day at school was spent listening to boring lectures about stage safety, drinking weird tasting iced coffee from Jet Brew, and helping Tori find a birthweek present for Trina. Tori hadn't liked any of her friends' suggestions, and was probably at home looking up flashy, sequin-encrusted things for her older sister at this very moment. Cat recalled a conversation they had had at lunch while she sat on her bed, waiting for Robbie to text her.

"Ugh, it's my grandmother again," Robbie had complained as he picked up his red phone.

Rex snorted and had said something along the lines of, "Who else would call you?" Cat could never understand why Robbie used Rex to insult himself, and she had a feeling that she would never find out exactly why he did it.

"Hi Mamaw," Robbie greeted the elderly woman he was on the phone with. "Another computer problem?" he groaned, causing Cat to giggle. "No, no Mamaw, I was not being sarcastic," Robbie went on. "Mamaw! Don't… what? No, Mamaw don't hang up on me!" the boy stuttered. He sighed in defeat as he hung up the phone, shaking his head.

"What's your grandma buggin' about?" Andre had asked. Robbie explained to him the situation; his grandmother had bought a new computer and didn't know how to use it, so she called Robbie whenever she encountered a problem, hoping he could help her. Cat thought that his problem sounded sort of sweet, but Robbie disagreed. He asked Andre and Cat if either of them would like to come with him to his Mamaw's house, and Cat eagerly volunteered.

"Sure! I love old people," Cat exclaimed, a wide smile spreading across her face. "It's so cute how they shake when they pour their juice." The table stopped talking and everyone shot her a questioning glance.

Tori started laughing and grinned at Cat. "You know what that makes me think of?" the pretty brunette asked her unsuspecting magenta-haired friend.

"What?" asked Cat hopefully, glad that somebody finally related to one of her tales.

"Nothing!" Tori yelled out loudly, making Cat flinch and frown sadly. Tori continued to complain about her problems and Cat tuned out of the conversation, not really caring about what was wrong with her life. Tori always treated her horribly and then asked her for help. It was annoying, but Cat was always quick to forgive. It hurt her feelings though, how Tori never seemed to take Cat's emotions into account when she said something mean to her.

A ping sounded from Cat's pink PearPhone, bringing her back to reality. It was a text from Robbie. The text read, 'Im in ur driveway, r u ready 2 go?' Cat sent him a quick text and ran into the bathroom, making sure her hair and make-up looked perfect before she grabbed her purse and called down to her mom in the kitchen. "Bye! I'm leaving!"

Cat walked down her driveway and hopped into Robbie's car. "Hey," she greeted him shyly, messing with her hair a bit. She wore a dark red, deep purple, and cream colored dress, and her bright hair was pinned up and out of her face. Robbie thought that she looked gorgeous. The car ride there was without much conversation, but Robbie turned on some music to break the silence. He was listening to some folk-y radio station, but Cat quickly put in her favorite Lady Gaga CD that she happened to have in her purse. Her favorite song on the album, Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say), blasted through the speakers and Cat started to sing along. "This is one of my favorites!" she squeaked happily, throwing her hands up over her head and dancing adorably.

_**Boy, we've had a real good time  
and I wish you the best on your way, eh, eh  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I never thought we'd fall out of place  
Eh, eh**_

Cat sang along to the music and Robbie grinned, watching her from out of the corner of his eye. Lucky for him, the drive would be about fifteen minutes, so he had a good amount of time to keep his eyes on her. Cat seemed not to notice that Robbie was paying even the least bit of attention to her, and if she did, the girl definitely didn't seem to mind.

_**I have something that I love long, long  
But my friends keep a-telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
and eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh**_

After a car ride full of singing and dancing (which Robbie finally gave in to and started singing along as well), the two arrived at Robbie's grandmother's house. They got out of the car and walked up to her apartment, but Robbie stopped them at her front door, explaining to Cat that his grandma wasn't the stereo-typical nice old lady that she was expecting her to be. The pair bickered a bit, but they finally rang the doorbell and went inside. Cat walked in without suspicion, but Robbie was stopped at the door.

"She's your girlfriend?" his Mamaw asked, smiling. Robbie took a second to think about his answer, and ultimately replied 'no', remembering his and Cat's agreement. Besides, they weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend anyway. Were they? "Good," Mamaw said, pointing at him accusingly with her index finger. "You could do better."

Robbie just shook his head, thinking, _No, I definitely couldn't._

The night went on with a ton of screaming, confusion, and a sad Cat suffering insult after insult from Robbie's Mamaw. She was glad when they were finally on their way home, and away from that horrible woman. "That was terrible," Cat declared, resting her elbows on the dashboard of Robbie's car as they sat in her driveway. "Never take me to see your Mamaw ever again."

"Oh, Cat," he started, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug. "Don't take what she says personally. She's just really critical, that's all," Robbie explained, brushing Cat's hair out of her eyes. He loved her hair. "And forget what Mamaw said about your hair, I think it's beautiful," he continued, staring into her huge brown eyes.

"Really?" Cat asked, the start of a smile appearing on her lips. Robbie answered the question with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The next day after school, Robbie texted Cat just as she was getting finished with her homework for that night. 'U up 4 some baby golf?' the text read. Cat sent him a 'yesss!' and closed her Theatre History textbook, quickly running into the bathroom to get herself all dolled up again. This time it was a real date, and not just a field trip to some mean old lady's house. To say that Cat was excited would have been an understatement.

She grabbed one of her own mini golf clubs and ran out the door when she heard Robbie honk, calling out that she was leaving, but not waiting to get a response. They drove over to where Robbie said that the course was, but it looked strangely similar to the route they had taken the night before to get to Mamaw's house.

Cat stood up out of the car and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Robbie led her into the apartment building and they were at his grandmother's door in a matter of minutes. "You said you were taking me to play baby golf," Cat whined in a disappointed tone. She had already told Robbie she didn't want to come back here, so why had he brought her?

"We'll only be here a half hour," Robbie reassured her, ringing the doorbell.

"But your grandmother hates me!"

Robbie sighed and faced Cat. "She doesn't hate you!" he lied, making Cat cross her arms and shake her head.

Mamaw opened the door and smiled when she saw Robbie, but frowned when she noticed Cat standing behind him. "Why'd you bring that one?" she complained, squinting at the redhead. Cat attempted to leave, but realizing she had no means of getting home without Robbie, she let the boy convince her to stay. Upon walking in, Cat spotted a girl with curly brown hair sitting on a chair in the corner of the living room. It didn't take long to discover that Mamaw was trying to set Robbie up with another girl – while he was on a date with Cat! Although, no one knew they were on a date except for Robbie and Cat themselves.

Later in the evening, Mamaw was really bagging on Cat. "A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems," the old lady proclaimed dryly.

"My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems!" Cat screamed, shaking her head angrily. The two women started yelling at each other for the umpteenth time that night, and finally Robbie couldn't take anymore. He cut some of the wires to his grandma's computer and managed to convince her that the Internet had been cancelled. Inwardly, Robbie snorted. _As if._

As soon as they had the chance, Cat reached for her purse and Robbie grabbed her hand, leading her out the door and hopefully out of the way of Mamaw's wrath forever. "Sorry you had to listen to that," he apologized as they sprinted down the stairs. "Please tell me that there's some way I can make it up to you."

Cat smiled and giggled. "As long as we can still go play baby golf."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I can't get over their adorableness. IT'S A CABBIE WONDERLAND!**

**Ahem. Well anyway, I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days, so I hope this chapter tides you over until I get back! I'm hoping for a good number of reviews while I'm gone, and thanks so much for the lovely ones you guys left on the last chapter!  
**

**Please drop a review, that'd be great! Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

**How Robbie Knew That Cat Kept Candy in Her Bra**  
**Chapter Five: Jade Dumps Beck**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Cat coughed weakly, groaning as she pulled her pink bedspread over her face. Sighing, the tiny girl reached out and picked up the thermometer off of her bedside table, sticking it in her mouth in order to take her temperature. Cat sat up and brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face, reaching for one of the magazines her mom had given her before she left for work that morning. Her mom wanted to keep Cat busy and out of trouble, but the girl was too weak to cause any havoc today, anyway.

The thermometer beeped, signaling that it was done calculating her internal temperature. _Please be less than it was last time,_ Cat thought to herself in a pleading tone. _Please let me not have a fever anymore!_ Cat shut her eyes tightly and wished that she wouldn't be sick much longer. She hated being sick, despised being alone, and detested missing school.

Cat opened her eyes and looked at the small screen on the little machine. "101.9," Cat read aloud, almost inaudibly. She then sighed loudly, letting her head fall back down on her pillow. Odds were that her fever wouldn't break for another couple of days, and she'd be stuck at home until she was finally better. Knowing her friends, Cat was likely missing a lot right now.

Closing her eyes, Cat imagined what types of adventures her friends were having at that very moment. Maybe they were trapped in the black box theatre and were struggling to find a way out before they slowly starved to death. Or Trina's terrible singing had somehow caused a mudslide and everyone at school was attempting to stop it from destroying all of Los Angeles. Or perhaps they were taking a school field trip to Japan in order to study Japanese acting methods!

Cat had always wanted to go to Japan. She had heard that they had the prettiest cherry blossoms on their trees in early April, and going to see them bloom was one of the things she wished to do most. Cat could just imagine it now…

She walked down the cobblestone path in the center of a park in a small village. It smelled like fresh flowers and a fruit orchard, and the buds on the trees looked as if they were about to burst. A masculine hand entangled itself in Cat's hair and its owner gently nuzzled her neck. They stood there like that for a moment, and then as if on cue, the buds on the trees began to slowly open. "Beautiful," the voice beside her murmured quietly.

"The cherry blossoms?" Cat heard herself inquire. "I know."

"No," the voice answered. Cat knew that it was familiar, but she couldn't quite place who the voice belonged to. "You."

* * *

The pink PearPhone on her bedside stand pinged, waking Cat from her peaceful slumber. Groaning, she rolled over and put it up to her ear. "Hello," she yawned groggily. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the dream she was blessed with was beautiful. It felt almost as if she had really been there in person, and the boy she was with seemed just as real.

"Hey, Cat," Robbie said to her from the phone. "How are you feeling?"

Cat grinned at his question, and then yawned again. "Not too bad," she trailed off. "I just had the most wonderful dream!"

"Really?" Robbie asked. "What was it?" Cat told him all about her dream, but decided to leave out the part about the boy. She didn't want Robbie to be jealous, and it was something she thought would be better off kept to herself and no one else. "That sounds amazing," Robbie said after Cat was finished telling him every itty bitty little detail, down to the shade of green that the grass was. "I've been to Japan."

Cat raised her eyebrows, even though she knew that Robbie couldn't see the gesture. "You have? That's amazing! Take me with you if you go again sometime!"

Robbie chuckled and promised that he would. "So, Cat," he began in a more serious tone. "I need your help with something."

Cat nodded for him to go on, but then remembered that they were on the phone. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I have to write a review for Trina's one-woman show," Robbie informed, making Cat cringe. She wouldn't like to have that job, no matter how well it paid. "I saw it last night and it was horrible, but Trina threatened me and told me I needed to write her a good review," he went on, barely pausing to take a breath. "I don't want to lie, but I also don't want to find out what she has in mind for me if I don't do what she wants. What do I do?"

Cat sighed and searched her brain for answers, coming up with nothing. "I don't know," she answered honestly, flipping open the magazine she had glanced at earlier. _Ooh, who has the best and worst bikini body?_ Cat thought to herself sarcastically, reading the headline. _Tell me more!_ "Why don't you ask Andre?" she suggested. "He's usually good at helping people and stuff."

Robbie made a grumbling noise. "Okay Cat, thanks," he said, sounding the tiniest bit annoyed. "Feel better!" Robbie hung up the phone before Cat could reply. She groaned and slumped over on her pillow once again, hoping that sleep would come as easily as it had the first time that day.

* * *

Cat was awakened by a loud knock at the front door. Rubbing her eyes and slipping out of bed in her sleep clothes (a gray tank top and her favorite pair of puppy pajama pants), Cat glanced at her alarm clock. It was 4:31 in the afternoon, about an hour or so after Hollywood Arts dismissed classes for the day and almost two hours before her mother would get back home from work.

The redhead slinked down the stairs and peered out one of the windows in her living room. Curious as to who would come by at the sort-of-odd time, Cat opened the front door, revealing a disheveled-looking Jade West.

Before Cat could greet her friend, Jade strutted in and took a seat on the couch, staring blankly out the window. "Jade," Cat began, immensely confused. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" She didn't even need to ask. Obviously something was wrong, because Jade would never just drop by Cat's house for the fun of it. Although Cat considered Jade to be one of her best friends, the pair never really did anything to subject that they were anything more than acquaintances. Well, except for the occasional sleepover. But Jade never wanted to do anything other than watch slasher movies, so that didn't really count according to Cat.

"I broke up with Beck," Jade informed her, sounding emotionless.

Cat gaped at her in shock. "But, Jade," she started, almost at a loss for words. "You and Beck have… he's your… I thought you guys… why did you break up with him?" she finally asked, settling on that particular question instead of her various other choices. Jade had always told her that the world would end before she and Beck broke up. Cat glanced out the window, but the Apocalypse wasn't beginning.

"Because he's friends with Alyssa Vaughn," Jade informed. Cat felt like screaming about how cool that was, but Jade was obviously upset so she kept her mouth shut. "But I regret it now. I really do. I even went to Vega for help, but I don't think she can do anything either," Jade sighed and Cat thought she saw a single tear fall from her eye, but she probably just imagined it. Jade West never cried. "Beck's over me. He and Vaughn are probably making out at some celebrity dinner party or something."

"He can't be over you!" Cat exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're Jade! He loves you!"

Jade shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "I don't know anymore, Cat," she admitted sadly. "I messed up big time. I don't think there's anything I can do now."

Cat smiled and walked over to Jade. "Of course there's something you can do," she went on comfortingly, in an optimistic way that only Cat could pull off. "You dated for almost two years, there's no way that he's gotten over you in the day or so you've been broken up."

Jade cracked a grin at her assurance and Cat leaned over to give her a hug. Jade regained her composure and stiffened up immediately. "Don't hug me, you're sick. And I don't like hugs." Later on after a little more talking, Jade drove home and Cat felt a little bit better, even though she was still sick. Cat had helped out a friend who was going through tough times, and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Parts of this chapter were _very_ cheesy and you probably rolled your eyes at least once. I know I did, and I was the one who wrote it! But I hope that you still enjoyed the update. Cat wasn't in this episode, so I improvised. I think it turned out fairly well.  
**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! It was super nice to come home from my trip and see those there. I read them all, and I appreciate each and every one of you who review and keep up with my story. You're the reason I write it!  
**

**I'm going on another trip starting this Friday, and I won't be able to update for a little over a week once I'm gone. I'll probably post a new chapter the morning that I leave though.  
**

**Please review if you read this chapter! I'd love to hear from everyone who read it.  
**


	6. Tori The Zombie

**How Robbie Knew That Cat Kept Candy in Her Bra**  
**Chapter Six: Tori The Zombie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Cat picked up her brush and reached for her make-up pouch, well, one of her make-up pouches. This red one was much different than her pink one; it contained her special effects make-up for class. Cat unzipped it and peered inside, attempting to decide which colors she should use. She needed her model to look super terrifying, or else she would fail her class. She'd tried a couple of times before, but something always seemed a bit off. Maybe she put a bit too much on the nose? Cat couldn't quite place what the problem was, but her models always came out a bit more loveable than horrifying.

_Maybe I should start out with orange? No, that's too happy, like a sunset. Maybe red would be better? No, red reminds me of strawberries, and strawberries aren't scary at all. _Cat contemplated pretty much all of the colors she could think of, and then finally settled on yellow. She began to apply the make-up on Andrew, a boy in her Theatrical Score class, and after a half an hour or so, she was almost done.

The redheaded girl vaguely heard someone calling her name, but she was too involved in what she was doing to look up. Just a few more touches and she would be done. Hopefully this was good enough to scare _someone_ this time… "Yo, Cat!" Tori's voice sounded from in front of her.

Cat looked up and smiled, happy that someone would be able to see her finished product. "Oh hey, Tori," she said, glancing back down at Andrew.

"Are we doing lunch?" Tori asked nicely, turning her head around to get a good view of the room. It was relatively small, and had tons of posters hung up on the wall. Most of them were of intricate designs the make-up students had created, but some were generic motivational posters that most teachers had in their classrooms. A giant vanity table was placed in the middle of the room. It had piles of various types of make-up on it, and the mirror was surrounded by many big light bulbs.

"Uh yeah, just a sec," Cat answered distractedly, touching up a couple of last-minute spots on Andrew's unrecognizable face. "I'm almost finished with my assignment."

A curious expression crossed Tori's face. "Ooh, what's the assignment?" she asked, picking up a circular tube of what seemed to be some sort of blush or face powder.

"Transform a human face into a terrifying monster," Cat informed, putting some more make-up above Andrew's eyebrow. "Wanna see?" she asked excitedly.

"Terrify me," Tori challenged, anxious to see what Cat had created.

Cat turned the chair around and revealed her masterpiece. The boy's face was covered heavily in a yellow substance that concealed any trace of real human skin. His nose was transformed into the shape of a heart, and colored a deep pink, as was the area around his eyes. His eyebrows were bushy and black, and the hair right above his forehead was spray-painted a blue that matched the color of a brilliant sky on a warm July day. Cat beamed, obviously proud of her creation. "Isn't he scary?"

The smile on Tori's face disappeared as Andrew looked toward Cat and back at Tori, but it returned immediately. "No… he's kind of adorable."

The skinny boy looked into the mirror and gasped. "Aw man, you made me cute!" he exclaimed angrily, although his voice was oddly high pitched. He probably had inhaled too many fumes from the hair spray. "You're the worst!" he yelled at Cat before storming out of the room, proclaiming that he was done with her.

Cat groaned and stomped back over to Tori, upset that she had messed up yet again. "That's the third one that's quit on me!" she complained sadly. "I'm going to get an F… in make-up!" She said the last part of her sentence angrily. Who gets an F in make-up? Cat was a good student, and she had never gotten anything less than a B- in any of her classes, and she wasn't about to start now. After a bit of arguing, Cat finally persuaded Tori to agree to be her next monster make-up model, and then the two went off to get some lunch.

* * *

That night around eight o'clock, Cat went over to Tori's house and brought all of her make-up supplies. Andre was already there, working on a song with Tori, and Cat strutted inside comfortably. "Where should I set up?" she asked.

"Kitchen table," Tori instructed, closing the heavy front door. Andre relaxed on the comfy orange couch and watched the exchange with nothing to add.

"Oh, I love kitchens!" Cat exclaimed joyfully, dragging her rolling suitcase over to where Tori told her to go. No one asked why she loved kitchens, but there was a story behind her words. Once when Cat was a little girl, she went over to her grandmother's house for the weekend. She barely ever had the chance to visit her grandparents, and she was excited to go to their house while her parents and older brother were out of state. She spent the whole time playing games, watching movies, and just generally having fun, but her favorite part of the trip was making breakfast with her grandma in the mornings. Ever since then, the kitchen was her favorite room in the house. "Hey Andre!" she greeted her friend politely, escaping the pleasant memories that played out in her mind.

"Sup Lil' Red?" he answered back, focused on something on his laptop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked heatedly. Some people made fun of her for her brightly hued hair, and although Andre wasn't the type of person to do something like that, Cat had to be sure.

Tori and Andre gazed at her oddly, and a clouded expression rolled onto Andre's face. "Um, I don't know," he said, dumbfounded. "Lil' Red. You're little and you got red hair."

Cat smiled when she realized that it was just a nickname. "Ooh, that's so creative!" she said, clapping her hands. "Do Tori now!"

Tori sighed and put her hand on her hip. "Can we just get this whole monster make-up thing over with?" she asked, sounding bored and a tiny bit annoyed.

Shrugging, Cat went back over to her make-up cart. "Sure, let's get started." She walked the suitcase over to the kitchen table. "Hey, can Andre be my assistant?" But Andre was halfway out the door by the time the girl had even turned around. "Maybe he had to use the bathroom?" she suggested, not wanting to believe that he just didn't want to help her.

"In my front yard?" Tori countered half-heartedly. Cat started a story about her brother, but Tori interrupted her before she could finish.

* * *

Cat applied all the make-up perfectly, transforming her pretty brunette friend into a zombie good enough to be in a movie. After a vain attempt at scaring Trina and a few pictures to prove how much of a failure Cat _wasn't_, the girls set to work taking all the make-up off of Tori's face… and that's where they began to run into problems.

Trina took one look at the glue Cat used and knit her eyebrows together. "Uhh," she began hesitantly. "What is this for?"

Cat turned around and grinned unknowingly. "Oh, that's glue!" she informed.

"Yeah, but why is it with your make-up supplies?" Trina pressed suspiciously. Tori looked at the two of them nervously, suspecting that something was horribly wrong. She asked what the problem was and Trina sighed. "This is Grizzly Glue," the older Vega explained. "It's like, an industrial cement." Everyone was silent for a moment and Tori's eyebrows rose up on her forehead in confusion. "Cat," Trina started again. "Please tell me that you didn't use this on Tori's face."

Cat looked at Trina guiltily and the two sisters flipped out. Tori ran down the couple of stairs to the kitchen and grabbed the glue out of Trina's hands. "Give me that," she demanded desperately, reading the label on the back aloud. "For industrial use only. Caution: Avoid contact with skin," the girl finished reading and then looked up at her tiny friend with fear in her eyes. "Cat!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat cried, looking from Tori to Trina and back again.

"Why didn't you use Derma-Glue?" Trina asked frantically, looking back at Tori's now-hideous face.

"I ran out!" Cat replied at once, pointing to the small plastic container in Tori's hands. "So I grabbed that from my dad's tool box!"

The two sisters had something of a breakdown for the next few seconds before returning to Cat with another question. "Why didn't you read the label?" Tori asked in a frenzied tone of voice.

"Because!" Cat tried to explain, snatching the bottle of glue from Tori's grasp. "I got distracted by the picture of the cute grizzly bear." She smiled ridiculously, pointing to the life-like illustration on the front of the label. "I mean look at him!" she went on happily. "He's like a fuzzy little—" But Trina and Tori both screamed at the same time, cutting the girl off. "I'm sorry!" she apologized emotionally, feeling as if her voice would be gone by the time she left the Vega household.

The next two hours were spent trying to pry the super-glued make-up off of Tori's face, but it couldn't be done. That troublesome diagnosis resulted in another screaming match, which ultimately lead to the girls calling various doctors, as well as the company that made the Grizzly Glue. Cat finally found out that the company makes a solvent that's safe for skin, and the night ended with Trina and Cat agreeing to drive the two hours to Bakersfield in order to pick up the solution.

Cat walked home, not wanting to call her mom to pick her up and take the chance that she asked questions about how the night had gone. She hadn't meant to disfigure Tori's face, she just wanted to get a good grade on her project. How was she supposed to know that Grizzly Glue wasn't supposed to get on skin? Why would a company make a product that's potentially dangerous like that, anyway? Cat sighed and stared at her feet, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk and turning at the street corner. She needed to talk this out with someone. And Cat knew just who to call when she got home.

* * *

The next day after school, Trina and Cat headed out in search of the cure for Tori's hideous face. Cat thought that Trina was a very distracted driver, and was honestly scared for her life. Apparently, lip gloss was more important to Trina than her own life and that of Cat's. She slowly but surely drifted out of her lane, and didn't even bother to make sure that she wasn't in danger of being hit by oncoming traffic. Cat was scared to confront Trina, and fought with herself for a few minutes before finally taking a stand for her safety. "Um, Trina," she began hesitantly, watching as a truck topped a hill in the distance. "Maybe you should pull over if you're going to put on lip gloss."

"Maybe you should talk less," Trina said harshly, not looking away from the mirror.

Cat laughed softly, temporarily forgetting why she said anything in the first place. "That's what my dad always says!" she added, shaking her head and grinning. Suddenly, someone in another car honked at them and Trina glared in their direction, blasting her horn as well.

"Yeah, I got a horn too buddy!" she shouted loudly, honking it again and again. Trina's phone started to ring and Cat looked around for it, not seeing the device. Trina convinced her to take off her seatbelt and look under the seat, and Cat finally found it under there.

She answered Trina's cell and it was Tori, no doubt asking when they were going to be back for with the solvent. Cat hoped they would be back soon (Robbie was another lead in the play and she promised him that she would be there to watch him), but she wasn't too sure with the way Trina was driving. "Tori, you're on speaker. Trina is also in the car," Cat informed her friend politely as she put the cell on speaker phone. Trina tried to convince her younger sister that they would make it back on time, but the two girls weren't even at the factory yet. At this rate, Cat didn't expect to be home until at least nine o'clock.

After they hung up with Tori, Cat and Trina drove the rest of the way to Bakersfield and picked up the solvent, and then started their return trip. They were hungry and hadn't eaten anything since lunch, so Trina stopped at Freezy Queen and each of them bought a cone. Tori called again, desperately asking the pair where they were, and they admitted reluctantly why they were so late.

A police siren blared from behind them and Cat hung up on Tori. Trina pulled over and charmed the officer out of giving her a speeding ticket, before they were back on their way. Cat had never been pulled over before, not even while she was with her brother, and the experience nearly scared her to death. Luckily, Trina was a decent actress and saved them from any unfortunate predicament.

* * *

About an hour later, the silent ride was a bit boring for their tastes, especially since the rest of the drive had been filled with oddly crazy situations, and Trina turned up the music. Cat grinned at the tune. It was her favorite song! "You know I flaunt ya, cause girl I really wantcha!" the two belted out the first lyric and danced around in their seats.

"And you lookin' nice," Trina began the next lyric.

Cat waved her hands around, finishing it. "Got me cooler than a bag of ice!"

"Freeze, freeze, freeze," the girls sang, steadily slowing down their words. "Now go! Drop it fast and move it real slow—oh! What?" the two sang perfectly in sync (although not exactly in tune), and turned toward each other, getting into the song.

"You smell so fruity," Trina piped, leaving Cat to be silent for once. "Sing the next line," the older girl urged, wanting to continue with the duet.

"I can't," Cat stated simply, staring out her window and not meeting Trina's eyes.

"Why not?" Trina asked impatiently, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the road.

Cat looked up sheepishly. "It's dirty," she muttered. Trina just rolled her eyes and sighed disbelievingly.

After a bit more bickering, a lot more singing, and some intense speeding and road rage, Trina and Cat finally arrived back at school in time to see the closing number. They tried to get Tori's attention, and when she finally saw them, the zombie-faced girl ran to greet them on stage right. With the help of Lane and Murray, the make-up mask was cleaned off of Tori's face in a matter of seconds.

She was able to perform the last of the final song with her normal face, and Trina, Cat, and Robbie danced on the side of the stage, glad that they completed their task. Robbie confronted Cat while the eldest Vega was distracted. "Why weren't you here?" he asked, the slightest bit of hurt detected in his voice.

Cat giggled and grabbed his hands, continuing with her dancing. "It's a long story," she admitted. "But I'm here now. And I'm all yours." Cat hadn't planned on saying that last part, but it made Robbie grin so she went with it. He drew her in for a hug, but had to leave to go fetch Rex before Sophia Michelle came to talk to the cast. But Cat didn't mind being left alone. It was just an excuse to keep on dancing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you enjoy! I don't really like this chapter but whatever I guess. I might start a new story, that I can actually come up with a plot for, pretty soon. Who would read it?**

**Review please!  
**


	7. Robarazzi

**How Robbie Knew That Cat Kept Candy in Her Bra  
Chapter Seven: Robarazzi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious  
**

* * *

Cat smiled and skipped down the main hallway in Hollywood Arts, carrying a metal machine that looked like it would be too heavy for a girl her size to carry around, but in all honestly was actually pretty light. She couldn't wait to show it to her friends, along with the other things that she had bought recently. After all, who didn't love stuff? Cat sure did. Especially if it was amazing stuff, like the snow machine she holding in her tiny hands at that moment. It seemed almost magical to the small redhead… it never snowed in Los Angeles, but now she had this contraption and it finally could.

Wandering into the Asphalt Café, Cat scurried over to her friends and their usual table, setting down the machine right in the center of the eating place and plopping down on the bench beside Andre. Everyone looked up and Cat grinned, waiting for the _oohs_ and _aahs_ that were sure to come. But to her displeasure, everyone just looked back down at their food and continued eating.

"Don't you guys wanna know what that is?" Cat asked, a bit of frustration detectable in her usually happy voice. How could they not? The snow machine was wonderful, and Cat was sure that everyone would be eager to see what it could do. The catalogue she had bought it from promised that she would be the envy of all her friends!

Jade scoffed and glanced upward. "Is it a transporter from the future that can beam me to another table?" the mean girl asked sarcastically. "Because if it is, what button do I push?" Jade always knew which words to say that would sting the most, and this afternoon was no exception.

"That's so hurtful," Cat exclaimed, mimicking her own thoughts. Jade was one of Cat's best friends, but that didn't stop the girl from being just as vicious toward Cat as she was toward every single other person she came in contact with. Maybe she did it as a defense mechanism, or maybe she did it just because she knew that Cat would never leave her no matter what.

Tori shook her head and looked at Jade. "You know, you don't always have to be mean to everyone," she pointed out, making Cat grin.

"See? Tori's interested in my device," Cat said, looking to Andre and back at Tori.

"I'm really not," Tori corrected, turning Cat's smile into a grimace.

Andre looked at Cat and frowned inwardly, hating to see the girl he thought of as a little sister to be so sad. Beaming, the friendly guy threw his arm around Cat's thin shoulders and pointed toward her machine that still sat on the table. "Aw, come on Lil' Red," he urged, using the nickname he had come up with the other night, knowing that Cat had loved it. "Tell us about your doo-hickey."

Cat giggled and did as she was told, explaining what it was and pressing the on button. Instantly, a steady stream of artificial snow shot out of the top and fluttered down on everyone around the table. Cat squealed and threw her hands up in the air, enjoying the display. Everyone else groaned and Jade fumbled with the knobs a bit before finally turning it off. "It makes pretend snow!" Cat informed them, clapping her hands and laughing uncontrollably.

Unfortunately, her friends' reactions were incredibly similar to Cat's mother's own feedback. They didn't look too pleased when their giddy friend told them that the fake snow was toxic and caused abdominal bleeding, or when she tried to show them other things in the Sky Store catalogue. Apparently tree faces weren't as amusing to them as they were to her.

Soon after the little incident, Robbie and Rex walked up, complaining that the seniors were threatening to take down Robbie's blog on The Slap. Cat couldn't see why they would want it to be removed… she found Robbie's stories on office makeovers and library paint to be very riveting and hard-hitting. But not wanting to get involved in more of Robbie's crises than she already had been, Cat followed Andre, Beck, and Jade over to the Grub Truck, where she was persuaded into buying them all new lunches.

* * *

Late in the morning that next day, Cat sat on the ground near the commons area, reading her Sky Store catalogue. Although her eyes stayed trained on the pages, Cat's mind was elsewhere. The night before, Tori and Cat had hung out at Tori's house, and while they were talking, the pretty brunette had mentioned something of great interest. "Robbie hit on me at lunch today," she had said, more as an afterthought from their conversation than anything else.

Cat raised an eyebrow and rolled over onto her back, making sure not to get the nail polish from her freshly-painted toes on the Vega's new carpet. "Really?" she'd asked, trying not to let the hurt she was feeling become audible in her voice.

"Yeah," Tori had confirmed, finishing up the topcoat on her manicure. "I was walking away from the table when I heard him talk to Rex about me." Cat stayed silent, studying her hands. Why had Robbie said anything? Even though they weren't public, Cat and Robbie were still kind of dating. Weren't they? She thought so, but maybe Robbie had a different point of view. "He called me cute," Tori continued, breaking the silence. "And then Rex insulted him, saying that I would want a man and he was just a boy."

Cat sighed and shook her head. "Teenagers and their hormones," she had joked half-heartedly, feeling as if she were about to cry.

The strong scent of cologne suddenly wafted into Cat's nose, breaking her out of the fresh memory. She looked up and saw Beck strolling in front of her and, not knowing what else to do, leapt forward and grabbed onto his leg. What better than a bit of action to distract her from her problems? "Beck!" she piped. "Wait, wait, wait! Wait up!"

Beck jumped in surprise and turned around, the girl attached to his ankle still holding on tightly. "Okay, Cat," he chuckled, looking down at her. "You caught me. What?" The handsome boy smiled down at her and Cat peered up at him with kind eyes.

"I wanna show you what I got," Cat stated, only afterwards realizing that it sounded sort of… inappropriate.

Beck snorted and grinned, almost as if he too caught the vibe. "Sure," he agreed, deciding not to say anything about her choice of words.

Cat got up off of the ground and stood in her place, quickly pressing her necklace and then spreading her arms out. "Okay," she nodded, smiling and looking at the attractive boy in front of her. "Now walk toward me." Beck did as he was told, his face completely expressionless. "Closer," Cat urged. Beck looked around to make sure no one was watching them, but did as he was asked. "Closer!" Cat proceeded to demand excitedly, her face lit up in joy. Beck complied and now the two were almost touching, but then…

"Step away!" a masculine voice demanded from Cat's necklace. An alarm chirped and everyone within hearing distance turned to gape at Beck and Cat. "You are too close to this person!" the necklace called out again, and Cat clapped happily. Beck put up his hands and backed away, not knowing what exactly he should say. "The police are on their way!" Cat's necklace informed again.

Beck chuckled nervously and faced his confused schoolmates. "I didn't do anything," he assured them, and then turned to Cat again. "Can you turn that off?" Cat did as she was told, and then proceeded to explain to her friend what it was. She told him all about the world's brightest keychain too, hoping that one of her two newest items would win him over. Cat wasn't too happy that her friends hadn't liked her snow machine as much as she had, and was determined to keep buying things until she found the right item to please them.

"You think maybe you're buying too many things from Sky Store?" Beck asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against his locker.

Cat scoffed and waved her hands dismissively. "No!" she confirmed, beginning to walk away and then doubling back. "Hey, can I borrow some money for lunch?" she asked, knowing that she spent the rest of her allowance on a pair of Gadget Glasses the night before.

Beck shrugged and reached into his backpack. "Uh, yeah, how much?" he questioned, pulling out his wallet.

Cat blinked up at him innocently. "Forty-nine ninety-five plus shipping," she requested, causing Beck to stare at her incredulously. He shook his head sadly and walked away, leaving Cat with nothing else to do except for walk to her next class of the day before the bell rang.

* * *

The next few days were spent listening to other peoples' problems, thinking about what Robbie had said to Tori, and testing out her newest products from Sky Store. Cat was doing all she could to keep busy, but her mind kept wandering to her conversation with Tori. Yes, she was pretty and talented, but Cat was pretty and talented too! Why did Robbie admit that he liked Tori, especially while he was paying a visit to Cat's house and taking her out to dinner and a movie every other night? It was too confusing and Cat didn't like to contemplate the reasons, although she couldn't help but wonder.

She kept a low profile while her friends came up with a plan to get Robbie to stop his blog, and eventually they were successful. By Friday afternoon, Cat was completely broke and had a mini-trailer full of various items and devices that she had bought from the Sky Store. Even with all of that stuff, she still felt empty. Cat sat on the concrete steps in the commons area of Hollywood Arts, her friends gathered around her. "Come on," Beck ordered lowly, knowing that Cat wouldn't hand over her catalogue without a fight. "Let me have it."

The usually bubbly girl sniffed as she turned the page and groaned as she noticed yet another interesting looking contraption. "But maybe I can talk my parents into giving me my credit card back," Cat pleaded, grasping the thick booklet as if her life depended on it. Her friends told her that it was time to say goodbye to Sky Store, but Cat wouldn't buy it. That may have been the _only_ thing she hadn't bought this week.

But eventually, Cat knew that this would be best, and she handed it over with a small squeal, not being able to watch as Beck ripped it up into tiny pieces. A few minutes later, her friends were gone and Cat sat on the staircase alone. "Hey," a familiar voice greeted her, and Cat looked up hesitantly. It was Robbie.

"Hey," she echoed, knowing exactly what she wanted to say to him, but not sure when she should announce it. Robbie sat down on the stairs next to her and put his arms around her waist. Everyone else had left for the weekend, and it was fairly likely that they were the only two students left in the building. Cat gazed down at his hand and gently pushed it off, not meeting his eyes when he asked her what was wrong. "I don't think this is working," Cat admitted in a monotone, staring down at her heels.

Robbie brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's not working?" he inquired, shifting to turn toward her.

"Us," Cat answered sadly, getting up and slinging her backpack onto her shoulder. As cheesy as the line sounded, it was true. "I can't do this anymore. I know what you said about Tori."

Robbie stood up and grabbed her hands, only to have her shrug him off. "What about Tori? I don't understand," he trailed off, running his hands through his unruly hair nervously.

Cat sighed. "I know you think she's pretty," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beginning to pace, Robbie groaned. "So? I think you're even prettier."

Cat shook her head and began to walk away. She had already made her decision. "I just think that we need to take a break from this for a while," she uttered somewhat spitefully. "Besides, we weren't anything anyway. As far as anyone knows, we're just friends… if that."

Robbie grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Why does it matter what anyone else thinks?" he challenged her, pain detectable in his voice as he stared into her big brown eyes. "It only matters what we know. And I know that I like you a lot, Cat. I really do."

Pulling away, Cat continued to walk down the hallway and out the main door, leaving Robbie behind. He stared after her but didn't pursue the chase, two little words stopping him dead in his tracks. "Goodbye Robbie."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, they broke up! How angst-y. Sad face. :(**

**I cut out the part with Sinjin at the end of the episode, because if I put that in there, I wouldn't be able to find a place to put in the break up scene that I wanted to do. So I just did the break up instead! I hope you don't mind! And if you do mind, then that's too bad because I'm doing it this way. Ha!  
****  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately with school starting, and I think this story is going on hiatus for a bit. I have a few more chapters written already, but I think I'm going to take a break from posting and just try to catch up on the chapters I need to write. There's a lot... **


End file.
